Written in the Stars
by Fuzzyfezz
Summary: A ONESHOT reflecting on the back-stories of Yuna and Tidus as they grew up 1000 years apart. How much do the Sun and Moon really have in common. Was it chance that brought them together? Or was their destiny planned from the moment they were born? Explore the beginnings of a love that cast centuries aside.


_**SO I found myself thinking about Tidus and Yuna today as I oft do, heh heh, and I realized how similar their childhoods we. I think it's sweet that their stories parallel even though they were born a thousand years apart. They were literally made for eachother :3**_

_**So I decided to make a little one shot based on my head canon of the events that are only briefly mentioned in the game like Kimahri finding Yuna and Tidus being a playboy. A lot of fics I read make him a ladies man, but he's such a doofus in the game that I can't help but think his "playboy" status was really all in his head and all the girls worth a damn thought he was kind of a dork, while the flirty ones wanted him for his fame.**_

_**ok I'm rambling sorry!**_

_**The Chapter Title and lyrics used are from Written in the Star from Aida**_

_**I don't own FFX unfortunately. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Every story, tale or memoir…..<em>

The last punch left Tidus in a sobbing, shivering heap on the dirty street. Everything hurt and the tears blurred his vision and burned his nose.

"Next time you'll stay off our turf, ya little punk. This park is for Duggles fans only."

How was he supposed to know that?

The Blitzball he brought lay underneath the tallest boy's feet, flattened and ruined. Jecht would kill him when he got home. He wasn't allowed to play with the Blitzballs, let alone bring take them out of the house; that is unless his old man was there to supervise.

"Crybaby. Man what a wimp, he didn't even try to fight back," one of the other boys said as they turned away, leaving Tidus alone with his smashed Blitzball.

_Crybaby_….That was what Jecht always called him. But it was true. Here he was, beaten by a group of boys no older than he; sniffling and trembling as they swaggered away. What did it matter? He couldn't have beaten them if he tried. He rubbed his bruised cheek, flinching as the pain brought fresh tears to his eyes.

_Cry, cry. That's all your good for._

Tidus looked down at the ruined Blitzball as a few, scattered raindrops began to fall. Jecht was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every saga or romance….<em>**

Yuna heard the whispers. She pretended not to, but she heard them everywhere. Bevelle was full of people who threw insults as she walked by.

_Half-Breed, disgrace, heathen._

Even before she had been able to understand what the words meant, the tone in which people spoke them and the revolted glances they sent her way were enough to make her ache.

"Yuna," her father said as they walked down the streets. "You don't listen to a word anyone says, alright? You are the answer for peace between the Al Bhed and the rest of Spira, do you understand? You are the proof of the love that can exist between them."

She nodded and smiled, but his words didn't help when the children at the temples shouted insults and threw pebbles. She didn't have any friends in the city and lately her father spent all of his time training to become a Summoner. He said that he wanted to defeat the monster that killed her mother and prove to the people of Spira that anyone with enough will was capable of defeating Sin.

His words didn't make sense. All she knew is that she was lonely and tired of the names.

_Half-Breed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whether planned or happenstance….<strong>_

_But what if he never comes back?_

_I don't care!_

_If he doesn't come back, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him._

Tidus was sure Jecht already knew how much he was hated; words weren't necessary, their interactions were enough. What he had said to his mother was true; he could care less that Jecht had disappeared. What he did care about _was her._

She was sick and she had been for weeks. She didn't leave the bed. She cried often and Tidus rarely saw her eat. He spent his days outside, throwing the Blitzball around the docks. Training was the only thing that distracted him from the suffocating terror growing deep inside. What would he do if she left too?

He was only ten and yet he was now forced to cook, clean and care for himself. He was lonely and scared. Sometimes Auron came by to see him, bringing supplies and words of comfort. But honestly, Tidus found the old man too brooding to be an effective source of security.

The worst part was that Tidus knew. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. What was it the old lady next door had told him?

"_When a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up on living so it can join its mate."_

She would be gone soon and then…he would be truly alone. He kicked the Blitzball harder, sending it flying off the docks and far out into the sea. Taking off in a sprint, he leapt into the waves after the ball. This was one thing that wouldn't get away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whether sweeping through the ages…..<strong>_

Bevelle was celebrating. People cheered and lit fireworks. There was music and food in the streets. Children ran by with balloons, while acolytes at the temples bowed their heads and gave thanks to Yevon for another Eternal Calm.

But Yuna stood on the HighBridge alone. The Eternal Calm was here; she should be happy. Her father had won, he had defeated Sin just like he promised he would. She clenched her tiny fists as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. He had won.

But he wasn't coming back.

Her mother was gone and now her father too. _I'm all alone._

"Yuna?"

The voice startled her and she whirled around to see a large, blue cat-like creature standing still as a statue behind her. She stumbled backwards in fear, she had never seen a creature like this before. He had a mane of spiky white hair and bright yellow eyes. There was a white horn in the middle of his forehead, but it appeared to be broken. He knelt down to her level and growled, "My name Kimahri Ronso. I take Yuna to Besaid now."

His words made no sense. Ronso? Besaid? Who was this _Kimahri_?

Seeming to sense her confusion he dipped his head to her as if bowing, "Summoner Braska's last wish is for Yuna to be safe in Besaid. Kimahri's duty is to take Yuna to Besaid."

Her father had sent him? Kimahri looked up at her with wide yellow eyes. Lifting one large paw, he reached forward, gently brushing a tear from her cheek, "Little Yuna is sad."

Yuna began to wail, throwing herself into the Ronso's warm, fluffy arms and burying her face in his blue fur. Kimahri patted her back tentatively before scooping her up and rescuing her from the cheers and shouts of the celebration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casting centuries aside….<strong>_

"So, how about I take you out sometime? You'd be the talk of the town if you were seen with the Ace player of the Zanarkand Abes, you know," he said, stretching his arms above his head and flexing his biceps.

"Oh, ha ha," Kiyana said dryly. "Look, I know some girl's wet themselves over you but if you don't drop the arrogant attitude you're gonna end up with some whore who just wants you for your money."

Tidus balked. He'd known Kiyana for some time and ever since the night they spent watching fireworks on the beach he thought he'd sensed a connection. He'd been confident that his status as recently appointed Ace Player would solidify their potential relationship. The attention he was receiving from the dozens of fan girls was enjoyable to say the least, but it wasn't really satisfying. The few he did take out on dates ended up leaving before he could get past second base. He was a seventeen year old superstar, and yet still the only virgin on his team. He had yet to let that secret slip, but it wouldn't be long before his team would find out and then they'd reject him just like everyone else had.

"Woah! What about _your _attitude?" he defended unnecessarily. "I thought you liked me!"

"Yeah, the old you, before you became famous and let it all go to your fat head!" she turned to storm off but he caught her wrist.

"Kiyana, come on! I'm sorry. Let's give just give it a shot!"

She glared at him, "You're not sorry, Tidus. You're just desperate to get into someone's pants so that you can earn some kind of sick trophy. Well, I'm not going to be that girl."

"Kiyana—"she had hit the nail on the head, so to speak, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Come on, you know I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Actually Tidus...You are," Kiyana said bitterly. "Someday I hope you find someone who changes that. But it sure as hell isn't gonna be me." She gave him one last pitiful glance before pushing through the crowded evening streets and disappearing into the night.

Tidus stood looking after her, absolutely dumbfounded. His new found confidence was shattered. Had what she said been true? Had he really become so shallow? After a few moments, anger replaced his bruised ego and he crossed his arms over his chest.

_Fine, if Kiyana didn't want him then there were plenty of other girls just waiting in line, right?...Right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All are tales of human failing….<strong>_

"You want to become a summoner?!"

Yuna flinched as Wakka's roar filled the tiny cabin. She had expected this sort of reaction from him, but at this point, her mind was made up. Nothing could sway her decision.

"Yuna," Lulu's voice was soft and coaxing as she approached the young brunette. "You're not letting what those boys say affect this decision, are you?"

"Of course not," Yuna objected quickly, although Lulu had made a fair point. She'd been shy and a bit naïve ever since she was a child and many of the young men on Besaid resorted to name-calling when she refused their inappropriate advances. She was no longer Half-Breed, but a_ prude. _Lulu was well aware of her awkward interactions with the young men as she was usually the one rescuing Yuna from their pandering. It was fair of her to think that Yuna felt pressured into following the wholesome path of a Summoner in order to justify the names they called her; but she was wrong.

Yuna wasn't so petty as to undertake a pilgrimage in order to defend herself. She had never forgotten the cheers of the people in Bevelle the day her father brought the Eternal Calm. The years of contemplation in Besaid allowed her to appreciate the celebration along with her father's sacrifice. Now, she wanted nothing more than to bring the people of Spira that same happiness.

"This isn't about me," she said aloud, facing Lulu and Wakka with all the courage she could muster. "This is about Spira. The Eternal Calm is the only thing we have to look forward to. I would give anything to bring the people that happiness."

"But Yuna! "Wakka objected. "You know what happens when a Summoner faces Sin, ya? There's no coming back they-"

"I know," she said softly. Wakka groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face aggrivatedly.

"Yuna, won't you reconsider? You've only just turned seventeen. There are so many things you've yet to experience in this life…Love, adventure, travel…There's no need for you to sacrifice your future when there are so many others willing to face Sin." Lulu's ruby eyes were glistening. Yuna had to look away, it was rare to see her adopted sister cry and when she did, Yuna never failed to join her.

"Please try to understand," she said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "This is what I want to do. This will make me happy."

The room grew silent as Lulu and Wakka processed her words. Lulu said she was sacrificing her future, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Love, adventure, travel….all of those things seemed like an impossible dream. She was seventeen years old and she'd never experienced any sort of romantic connection with someone. She'd always felt too timid for adventure and as for travel…..Well a pilgrimage would take her all over Spira anyway, wouldn't it?

It wasn't something she could say out loud, but deep inside she found herself wondering, what was it that she had to live for? A pilgrimage would give her purpose. It would give the chance to feel like she could make a difference in this world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All are tales of love at heart…<strong>_

"A star player, huh?" The little blonde Al Bhed named Rikku said. "Betcha you had the ladies climbing all over you!"

Tidus shrugged, "I was with a few girls here and there."

Rikku's eyebrows shot upward, "Oh ho! So you say; but I'll bet you were a ladies man, eh? Love 'em and leave 'em! A new woman every night!"

Rikku paraded around the ship's deck, regaling her fantasized tale of Tidus' romantic undertakings. He didn't have the nerve to tell her that he'd only ever been with two women after his fiasco with Kiyana… and the encounters hadn't ended well.

"Helloooo?" he looked up to see Rikku mere inches from his face, fists planted on her hips.

"What?! Sorry, I was, um, just…."

Rikku stood back, crossing her arms, "So you really think you're from Zanarkand, huh?"

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

"Ok, ok," Rikku said raising her hands. "Just be careful who you tell that to. Not everyone's gonna be as nice as me when they hear about all those supposed girlfriends you had in a city that was destroyed 1000 years ago."

Tidus clenched his jaw, looking out at the darkened ocean. Was it really gone? Had it ever truly existed? Was he going crazy?

"Well, come on," Rikku said tapping his shoulder. "We've got a machina to excavate!"

Suddenly the ship rocked beneath their feet. There was a loud crash and someone screamed the word SIN, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the story<strong>_

_**Of a love that flourished In a time of hate**_

_**Of lovers no tyranny could separate**_

Her breathing was labored. Sweat poured from her brow and her limbs trembled ferociously. But she had done it. Hours of prayer and pleading and Valefor's Aeon had finally come forth, joining with her in a burst of light that sent waves of pain rocketing through her tiny frame. She stumbled from within the chamber, eager to greet her waiting guardians, but a wave of exhaustion caught her off guard and she stumbled forward. There was a rush of footsteps and she found herself nestled in Kimahri's arms. His yellow eyes peered into her own, concerned, until she gave him a gentle nod to signal that she could stand on her own. Looking up, she saw Wakka and Lulu standing before her but they were not alone.

A boy, golden as the sun, was there beside them, gazing at her with obvious awe etched onto his features. His bright blue eyes met hers and for a moment she felt heart skip a beat.

"Yuna?" The concern in Lulu's tone was palpable. Tearing her gaze away from the young man's she smiled at her guardians and said, "I've done it. I have become a summoner."

* * *

><p>She was beautiful and unlike any other woman Tidus had seen before; not to mention the fact that he had been dumbfounded upon discovering that Summoners could be <em><strong>girls.<strong>_ It had been quite a challenge to catch her during the celebration after her first summoning, but he finally managed to speak with her alone. His bravado had melted the instant she introduced herself and he found himself growing more flustered the longer they stood together.

She radiated honesty, purity, and kindness. She was the opposite of everything he had come to know and it left him speechless. For a brief moment he allowed himself to imagine falling for this girl, but he brushed the thought away quickly. They were too different. She had grown up here in Spira and he in Zanarkand. Their upbringings had been to different; what could they possibly have in common?

_She's so….And I'm just….I mean I…_

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Huh?"

"We're going on the same boat aren't we?"

"Oh, r-really?!" He was blowing this….

"You can tell me all about Zanarkand."

'_You don't want to know about Zanarkand_, he thought as she walked away. _But I want to know more about you.'_

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka teased, elbowing Tidus in the ribs.

'_Tidus, if you don't drop that arrogant act…._ _Someday I hope you find someone who changes that. Someone who can change you.'_

Tidus watched Yuna walk away, the moonlight making her pale skin glow softly_, _"Yeah…..Yeah, she is."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R I would love to know what ya'll thought!<p> 


End file.
